TCG Champion Decks
Information Part of the Aftermath Block * Jaina Proudmoore (Alliance Mage) deck * Sylvanas Windrunner (Horde Hunter) deck * Hogger (Monster Warrior) deck * Murkdeep (Monster Shaman) deck * Elderlimb (Monster Druid) deck Release Date: March 28, 2012 Deck size: 60 + 3 rare cards * 1 Hero card per deck * 1 Booster pack per deck * 5 Token cards * 1 Tips card * 1 Loot or crafting card * 1 Quick Start Guide * 1 Rulebook * 1 Bonus reprint card Price: $11.99 per deck MSRP Jaina Proudmoore (Mage) “''I hate resorting to violence!” The Alliance’s most powerful Mage blinks onto the scene, casting Frostbolts and freezing opposing forces in place. Lady Jaina has the power of frost at her fingertips, with abilities like Frost Nova, Glacial Tomb, and Ice Lance. Her abilities are not enough to decimate her opponents, though, so she is assisted by the best that the Alliance has to offer. Roke the Ice Baron brings an army of frost allies to assist Lady Jaina. If this group of Alliance had their way, nothing they came up against would ever thaw out. Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner (Hunter) "''The Banshee Queen has plans for you!” The Dark Lady has a plethora of Hunter abilities at her disposal. From Arcane Shot to Turn the Blade and Steady Shot, she has the firepower to take out anything in the way of her army of Horde allies. In addition to those versatile Hunter abilities, she also has Multi-Shot to deal with multiple opposing allies at once. From afar, she can pepper the opposition with arrows from her bow, Windrunner’s Heartseeker. The more Undead that come along, the bigger her bow gets. Hogger (Warrior) “''Forest just setback!” If it's brute force you're looking for, Hogger is the hero for you! The powerful Gnoll Warrior has what it takes to decimate the opposing forces with abilities like Execute and Monstrous Cleave. No Warrior would be complete without an arsenal of weapons, such as the mighty Sulfuras, The Extinguished Hand. Hogger isn't alone in this battle, though. Powerful Ogres, such as Grag’tok and Throk the Conqueror, are also ready to charge onto the battlefield. Murkdeep (Shaman) “''Rr mgg Gggmlmmm Lgmlmgl m Mrrrlrml.” Murlocs show their strength in numbers, and Murkdeep and his Monster allies are no different. From Element’s Fury to the decimating Greater Chain Lightning, this Shaman has what it takes to dispense with opposing allies. Murkdeep is not alone in his fight—he brings a lot of Murlocs with him. Chumly and Gobbler lead the charge with an army of Murloc Coastrunners behind them. If your forces are dwindling, you can call in reinforcements with Unleash the Swarm! Elderlimb (Druid) “''Prudence should not mean granting our enemy unnecessary advantages.” Do not be fooled by the healing power of the Ancients—they also bring with them an entire army of Treants. Elderlimb calls on the power of Nature's Reach and Verdant Boon to fill his side of the battlefield. These powerful allies are not alone; more Ancients also join the fight against the opposing forces. Elderlimb harnesses the power of the Branch of Nordrassil to further command his army. With the power of Nature at his side, Elderlimb is a force to be reckoned with. External links ;Info ;News